


Mvua, njoo, mvua

by Mariuelle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Скотт использует корабельный канал связи не по делу.<br/>Мистер Скотт почти не использует корабельный канал связи по делу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mvua, njoo, mvua

Мистер Скотти, без сомнения, - незаменимое лицо на Энтерпрайз.   
Он появился из неоткуда, как джинн из бутылки, и сразу же врос в корабельную жизнь, вплавился, как ракушка в замшелый влажный бок старой лодки. Его поймал где-то в просторах этой странной и смешной Вселенной Джеймс Кирк. А в случае с Кирком не бывает случайных людей и событий.

Мистер Скотт был хорош всем. С каждой стороны, как восхитительно отполированный камень. Мельчайшие же трещинки - кто же без них обходится? - с лихвой затмевал сияющий блеск неукротимого шотландского нрава.

И лишь одна крупная прореха была в практически идеальном полотне с намалёванным сверху улыбающимся образом.   
Мистер Скотт использовал корабельный канал связи не по делу.  
Мистер Скотт почти не использовал корабельный канал связи по делу.

...- Мистер Скотт, - собранной, деловитой Ухуре труднее, чем кому-либо смириться с чужим присутствием в пространстве, которое ещё недавно безраздельно принадлежало ей. - Зачем вы подключились к моим коммуникациям? Опять. Ваше сопение засоряет канал.

Скотти долго шуршит на своей подпольной радиостанции, возится, бормочет, создавая разномастные шумы, неприятные, почти болезненные для тонко настроенного слуха Ухуры. 

\- Прекратите свой переносной балаган, мистер Скотт, - пригнувшись над консолью, шипит Ниота, прикрывая губы рукой. 

Кирк, прогуливающийся по мостику с видом всесильного императора, обозревающего с высоты паланкина свои владения, оборачивается на её яростный шёпот, и смотрит, прищурившись. Очевидно, он готовится черкнуть размашистую галочку в списке "необходимых дел Великого Капитана". Поперёк пункта "интересоваться жизнью каждого члена корабля". Примечание - "наплевать при этом, профессиональная то жизнь или личная". Однако сейчас он имеет право спросить у Ухуры всё, что угодно. Она связист на его корабле, и время её смены ещё не закончилось.

\- Что-то случилось, лейтенант? - мягким переливом интересуется Джим. И Спок, неизменно реагирующий на голос своего капитана, как викинг на воинственный клич своего племени, напрягает спину, вытягивается прямой струной.

Мистер Скотт с красноречивой, томной тоской вздыхает, и Ухуре приходится включить весь свой профессионализм, чтобы не отвлекаться на этот театр одного актёра.

\- Всё в порядке, капитан, - зачем тревожить Кирка такими пустяками? Она и сама прекрасно справится.

\- Милочка, - очень серьёзно и с очень фамильярной экспрессией говорит Скотти, словно почувствовав, что капитан отошёл. - То, что вы назвали балаганом, обеспечивает всё наше существование на корабле. Я связался с вами из самого сердца нашей красавицы Энтерпрайз. Умолкни эти "посторонние шумы", засоряющие, якобы, ваш канал связи, не было бы ни вас, ни этого самого канала!

\- Зато вы бы везде выжили, с вашим-то упорством, - ворчит Ниота. - Как-нибудь я обязательно приду послушать песню двигателей Энтерпрайз. И может, даже растрогаюсь до слёз. Но не в вашу смену. Удалите себя из моего пространства.

Скотти молчит какое-то время, и тишина эта пропитана его сдерживаемой насмешкой настолько, что Ухура почти чувствует её и ёжится недовольно.

\- Милочка, - наконец - очень мягко - говорит инженер. - Вы со всеми коммуникациями на этом корабле на короткой ноге. Вы давно могли убрать меня - если я вам так надоел - из ваших ушей. Но вы же этого не сделали? До сих пор. Значит, я могу оставаться и дальше. У нас в Шотландии говорят...

Ниота искренне боится, что её вспыхнувшие щёки заметят даже на Кроносе, поэтому поспешно, даже слишком, до отдачи в ухе, обрубает канал связи.

***  
\- Мисс Ухура, - тягучим мёдом растекается голос Скотти в наушнике. - Ухура...

Её смена заканчивается через две минуты, а голова слишком отяжелела за долгий рабочий день, и тратить силы на споры сейчас совершенно не хочется, поэтому Ниота просто утыкается лбом в консоль и молчит.

\- Лейтенант, - шепчет Скотти, и это уже удивительно. Подобные ему люди не способны говорить тихо, в силу строения голосовых связок, наверное. Ухура ненавидит громкие звуки. Они ударяют по барабанным перепонкам, колотят безжалостно, угрожая сломать тонкие перегородки и заполнить разум невыносимой жужжащей болью. Но голос Скотти Ниота - удивляясь сама себе - находит...привлекательным. С точки зрения лингвиста. - Лейтенант, вы не будете меня прогонять?

\- У вас одна минута, мистер Скотт, - придав голосу достаточную ледяную форму, бурчит Ухура. - И вы убираетесь с моего канала связи.

Скотти молчит мгновение, и Ниота поднимает голову с консоли с неожиданной тревогой. Ушёл? Испарился, обидевшись? Но окликнуть его не позволяет какое-то давящее чувство в груди. То же самое, которое, сжимая горло плотным обручем, запрещало ей ранее принимать смешные ухаживания Кирка.

\- Как вы горячи, - насмешливо вклинивается вдруг голос Скотти в её мысли. - Я напуган, право слово.

\- Тридцать секунд.

\- Постойте, постойте! Я всего лишь хотел похвастаться, что выучил песню...

Ниота поджимает губы и задумчиво оборачивается на золотистый затылок капитана Кирка. Он устал ещё больше, чем она, но его смена длиннее... Через двадцать секунд он обернётся и мягким кивком отправит её отдыхать.

\- Для такого легкомысленного весельчака, как вы, выучить пару попсовых куплетов не так уж трудно, - грубовато отрезает Ухура, и поднимает руку, готовясь по сигналу Кирка вытащить наушник.

\- Да стойте же, - с досадой бросает Скотти и, не дожидаясь ответа, сбивчиво тараторит, смешно растягивая гласные. 

Mvua, njoo, mvua,  
Watu wanakutamani.  
Tumechokana na jua,  
Chakula haba shambani.

Mvua, nyesha, mvua...*

 

Ухура закрывает глаза, опускает тяжёлые засовы век, прижимает их ладонями для большей верности. От нелепой скороговорки Скотти веет нестерпимым жёлтым жаром родных африканских просторов. Навалившаяся усталость бьёт в виски, подгоняя слёзы к глазам.

\- Вы только что спели на суахили молитву дождю, - шепчет она с нервным смешком, зная, что Скотти услышит каждое слово. Канал связи на Энтерпрайз налажен идеально...

Скотти сбивается на вдохе, замолкает смущённо.

\- Пусть так, - наконец бросает он с напускной бравадой. - Так даже лучше.

Его голос останавливается на неоконченном звуке, и Ухура терпеливо ждёт.

И её ожидания вознаграждены.

\- Вы будете дождём для моих пересохших полей, лейтенант?..

Кирк за спиной Ниоты ожидающе шевелится, и она бережно кладёт наушник на стол. Оборачивается, встречаясь с уставшим взором глаз, которые будут вечно гореть в чёрном непроглядном космосе. 

\- Сдаю смену, капитан.

***  
\- Лейтенант, приём, приём, - Скотти смеётся на другом конце канала связи, смеётся заразительно и радостно, и Ухуре хочется отшвырнуть наушник. И обязательно попасть в кого-нибудь. - Доброго утречка, моя милая неприступная крепость!

\- У вашей крепости в арсенале имеются тяжёлые камни. Будьте осторожнее, - с наигранной вежливостью огрызается Ниота. И вместо того, чтобы устранить из ушей заливисто-грубоватое веселье Скотти, старается уловить все частоты искрящихся, как хорошее шампанское, смешинок.

\- Вы в хорошем настроении, лейтенант, - улыбка инженера играет в его голосе, как шаловливый котёнок. - Опять прогонять будете? - и, не давая Ухуре ответить язвительно, поспешно вплетает в свою речь переливы отдалённой музыки. 

\- Дискотека в инженерном отсеке, мистер Скотт? - фыркает Ниота - и замолкает, не желая больше говорить. Ни слова. 

Раствориться в музыке, в нежном креме французских композиций, в истинно аристократическом грассировании, которое щекочет открытые нервы Ухуры, доставляя её слуховым каналам истинное удовольствие.

\- Джо Дассен, - шепчет мистер Скотти. - Потанцуем, лейтенант?..

И они танцуют, через корабельный канал связи, не сдвигаясь с места, не видя, но чувствуя друг друга.

Et si tu n’existais pas,  
Je ne serais qu’un point de plus  
Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,  
Je me sentirais perdu,  
J’aurais besoin de toi.**

 

\- Вы великолепно вальсируете...

Хмельное бормотание мистера Скотта неожиданно прерывается весёлым, очень громким, золотистым смешком. 

\- Неплохая попытка, Скотти, - смеётся Кирк. Подключившийся к их беседе Кирк. - Но потрясающе несвоевременная. Вернитесь к работе, товарищи офицеры. Можете считать это приказом.

Скотти в ответ выражается по-шотландски, но с такой экспрессией, что Ухура находит просто необходимым поспешно оборвать канал связи.

***  
Скотти не подключается к коммуникациям Ниоты. Скотти не напевает - тихо и нежно-хрипло - шотландские мотивы. Скотти не ругает Кинсера, не потрудившись даже приглушить громовые раскаты голоса. Скотти не читает стихи по-шотландски. 

Скотти не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. У Скотти запеклись губы, а глаза окружены страшными чёрными кругами. Скотти лежит в лазарете, и доктор Маккой рычит на каждого, кто пытается нарушить покой больного.

\- Я ненавижу клингонов, - рычал Джим - тёмный лицом, как небо перед грозой - когда какой-то сумасшедший капитан клингонской боевой птицы на межпланетной космической станции пробил крылом здоровенную, с неровно обкромсанными краями дыру в инженерном отсеке. По случайности. Клингонский пилот не справился с управлением, и корабль занесло. На мирно стоящую у причала Энтерпрайз. - Ненавижу, ненавижу...

Мистера Скотта ранило обломками. И Ухура оказалась окружена пустотой. Разумеется, она принимает многочисленные сигналы со станции, из ремонтных доков, от членов корабля, отправленных в увольнительную. Она добавляет необходимую долю улыбки в голос. Она твёрдо передаёт по каналу связи распоряжения. И нет сомнений, что постоянное жужжание голоса мистера Скотта было бы в этой кутерьме лишним...

Но она всё равно - дождавшись окончания долгой, ужасно долгой смены - идёт в лазарет твёрдым шагом. И Маккой, стоящий цепным псом у дверей, с трудноопределяемой гримасой на выразительном лице берёт у неё наушник.

\- Зачем это ещё, лейтенант?

Объяснять долго...и не все рассуждения будут логичны. Поэтому Ниота лишь смотрит на Леонарда - почти умоляюще, разрушив по кирпичикам привычную стену излишней гордости. За ненадобностью. И он уносит наушник, ворча.

Ниота подключает мистера Скотта к своему личному каналу связи. И убедившись, что его тяжёлое дыхание через наушник проникает в её собственные лёгкие, чуть задыхаясь, из своей каюты читает ему шотландские сказки. В оригинале. И надеется, что правильно понимает хитроумный замысел авторов.

...Когда дыхание мистера Скотта исчезает из поля слышимости, и эфир заполняют визгливые шумы, Ниота действует мгновенно. И всё же - ей кажется, до судорожных вдохов кажется, - слишком медленно.

Скотти полулежит на лазаретной койке, упираясь локтями в смятые простыни. Тонкий, изящный наушник валяется на полу, смятый и мёртвый, проводки смешаны в одну спутанную чёрную массу.  
Ухуре кажется, что преданный своему делу офицер в ней мог бы задушить мистера Скотта за неуважительное отношение к хрупкой технике прямо здесь...но женская сторона всё же оказывается сильнее. Скотти смотрит потешно жалобно, и круглые пятна болезни вокруг глаз делают его похожим на задумчивую панду.

Увидев растерянную Ухуру, Скотти делает гримасу и говорит сипло, но резко:  
\- Вы совершенно не умеете передавать смысл старых шотландских сказов, милочка! Я даже очнулся раньше обещанного доктором срока, услышав этот кошмар!

А потом он протягивает к ней руки.  
И больше не нужны никакие наушники.  
У них свой собственный канал связи.

**Author's Note:**

> *Дождь, приди, дождь,  
> Люди жаждут тебя.  
> Мы устали от солнца,  
> На полях мало еды.
> 
> Дождь, полей, дождь... (перевод с суахили)
> 
> **Если б не было тебя,  
> Я был бы лишь еще одной точкой  
> В этом мире, которая приходит и уходит.  
> Я чувствовал бы себя потерянным.  
> Ты была бы мне так нужна. (Джо Дассен - "Et si tu n’existais pas")


End file.
